Things No One Notices
by Rainia NyteWolf
Summary: None of his gang, nor Dally's knew of their relationship. Noone noticed the covert looks the two hoods would share across a crowded room. TimDally Slash Drabbleish Implied mm sex. Going to be rewritten soon, so brace yourselves.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes - This is my first attempt at writing slash. Be gentle. For those following SotD AV, the next chapter will be up soon and will be extra long, I promise.

Disclaimer - As I am not S. E. Hinton, I don't own any of these characters.

Tim doesn't remember ever being this happy. Long fingers brush idly though the white blonde of Dally's hair, as the tow-headed teen slept contentedly against his chest. Their first time had been something of an accident, both being drunk and having ended up in bed together at Buck Merril's one evening. The second time was almost the same as the first, only this time they weren't drunk. The 'accidents' kept happening more and more frequently, to the point where they hated waking up. None of his gang, nor Dally's knew of their relationship. Noone noticed the covert looks the two hoods would share across a crowded room. Nor did they notice how Tim would look at Dally with longing in his eyes and cause the blonde teen to blush ever so slightly.

Studying Dally's face, Tim notes how Dallas looks innocent in sleep. The mask that he kept on so tightly during waking hours would fall off and he'd be completely relaxed and almost innocent in his own way. He knows that both he and Dally are far from innocent, both having seen to much at too early an age to ever be truly innocent again. Dallas suddenly snuggles closer to Tim, nuzzling his chest slightly before settling back down with a breathy sigh. Giving a true smile for possibly the first time in his life, Tim relaxes and drifts off to sleep, his hand still in Dally's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes- Okay, I figured since i got a positive response from my reviewers so far, I'd write another chapter from Dallas's view. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- Again,I'm not S. E Hinton so I obviously don't own the characters portrayed here.

Angela Shepard opened the front door and stopped dead. Dallas Winston stood on the front stoop, smoking a cigarette, with his hand raised to knock on the door. "Tim's in his room." She stated curtly, brushing past him and leaving the door open in an unspoken invitation.

Dally blinked and shrugged,lowering his hand to his mouth and flicking the ash off his cigarette before he stepped inside. Curly was passed out cold on the couch, drooling slightly, an empty beer bottle dangling precariously from his left hand. Snorting slightly in amusement, Dally made his way upstairs to Tim's room. The cat-like teen was sprawled on his stomach, clad in only jeans and socks. Scars from various fights lined Tim's back, reminding Dally vaguely of a map of sorts. Approaching the bed as silently as possible, Dally sits next to Tim and begins tracing an angry looking scar. Tim had mentioned once getting in a fight and being stuck with a chain, so Dally figured this must be the scar left by it. Goosebumps rose on Tim's skin and the older hood shivered slightly as he awoke. "Hey."

"Hey."Tim replied, focusing sleep-blurred eyes on the blonde greaser."Cha doin' Dal?"

"Nothin'."Was the reply, before Dally leaned down and kissed Tim's shoulder, right on the end of the scar.

Tim smirks and rolls on his side,opening his arms."C'mere."

Dallas grins and flops down on the bed next to Tim, snuggling close to him. When their lips meet, Dally doesn't care about the world outside. All he cares about is the haven that is Tim Shepard.

-----------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes- Wow! I didn't think I'd get so many people liking this! Well, since you all have been so nice,heres a new chapter. Oh and in your reviews, please put if you want me to respond. It'll save me some time this way.

Disclaimer- Again,I'm not S. E Hinton so I obviously don't own the characters portrayed here.

Johnny was the first to notice something was going on between Tim Shepard and Dally. That was the beauty of being the quiet one, you noticed things the others didn't. He first noticed it when Two-Bit and Soda had decided to throw a party at the Curtis house. Dally had invited Tim and all through the party, Johnny noticed the looks between the two. At first, he had brushed it off as the two were friends and he didn't think it unusual. That was until he saw the faint spinkling of pink across Dally's nose and cheek bones. Dally had then made some excuse to leave and took Tim with him.

The next time he noticed it was when Curly had told Pony that he thought something was going on between Dally and Tim. Ponyboy was scarlet by the time he had finished telling Johnny before saying that Curly was probably imagining things. Johnny had laughed and agreed, causing Pony to forget the whole incident. Exhaling a cloud of smoke, Johnny sat alone on the front stoop and watched it dissapate into the air. He had nearly jumped out of his skin when Dally sat next to him with a simple,"Hey Johnnycakes."

"Hey Dal."Johnny replied, relaxing and taking another drag on his cigarette.After a minute in silence,Johnny spoke again."Can I ask you somethin' Dal?"

"Shoot,kid."Dally replied, exhaling smoke through his nostrils.

"Curly told Pony that...well,that he thought something was goin' on between you an' Tim."Johnny finished in a slight rush, averting his gaze and staring at the ground.

Beside him, Dallas had gone stiff as a steel rod and silent as the grave.Smoke curled from the end of his momentarilly forgotten cigarette that was perched precariously between two fingers."Johnny...swear to me now that you won't tell a soul.Got it?"

"Yeah,sure Dal."Johnny replied, looking up."I won't tell nobody."

"Good."With that, Dally stood and walked off.

-------------------

Tim was stretched out on the couch, a bottle of beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Just as he took a swallow, a loud knock sounded on the door. Rolling his eyes, he rose and walked to the door. "Dally?"

"You the only one home?"Dally asked as Tim stepped aside to let him in.

"Yeah.Why?"

"Johnny knows." Dallas said shortly, turning to face Tim.

The elder Shepard brother wracked his brain as he closed the door."The quiet,black haired kid?"At Dallas's nod of affirmation, Tim looked at him."He gonna tell anyone?"

"No, he-"Dallas was abrubtly cut off by Tim sealing his mouth over his. Breaking the kiss, Tim pulled back enough to smirk.

"Good."With that, Tim grabbed Dally's hand and dragged him upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Angela sat at the linolium kitchen table when Dally walked into the kitchen. She didn't notice that he was shirtless but what she did notice was the ring of hickies surrounding Dally's neck. Her jaw came unhinged and she just gaped at him in absolute shock. Dally flushed slightly under her astonished gaze and she nearly fell over at the sight. He managed an awkward hello as he left the kitchen with a beer in his hand. Shaking her head in disbelief, she took a drag on her cigarette as Tim decided to make an appearance. He was dressed similar to Dally,clad in only jeans and when he turned his back to her, Angela choked when she exhaled. Long scratches lined Tim's back, reminding her vaguely of something - or rather someone - using his back as a scratching post. Tim looked over his shoulder at her and cracked a grin. Shakily rising to her feet, Angela left the kitchen and headed for the front door. Maybe one of her friends would help her figure out what had happened between Dally and Tim.

Author's Notes- Hehe...I'm sooo evil. Sorry for making everyone wait, inspiration was hard to come by ) Sorry for any spelling errors, this is unbeta'ed. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes - Merry X-Mas(or w/e holiday you celebrate) everyone! Heres the next chapter. Many thanks to my beta,the wonderful Christine Erik.

Katherine stared at Angela as she explained what she had seen. The mental image of Tim and Dally going at it was giving her a migraine. "Look, if they're fuckin' each others brains out, it's none of your business."

"Kitty, it's my _brother_! Of course it's my business!" Angela replied, crossing her arms defiantly.

Kitty shrugged, taking a drag on her cigarette. "Think they'd mind if I watched?"

The other greaser girl gawked at her, giving the impression of a fish out of water. "I don't think anyone else even thinks they're...well, together."

"Oh, damn. I'd love to see two hot guys like that going at it." Kitty said with a laugh, shaking her head in amusement at the female Shepard's reaction.

"Damn Dal," Tim said, studying his back in the cracked bathroom mirror.

Dally's laughter floated out of the shower. "What can I say, you're that good."

"Stop trying to give me a bigger ego than I already have," Tim replied, trying his best to look annoyed. "These things hurt like hell."

"Like the ring of hickies don't hurt?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "I imagine they only hurt when I was putting them there."

Poking his head out of the shower, Dally grinned at the eldest of the Shepard family."Aw, c'mon Tim...you weren't complaining earlier either."

Reddening slightly, the leader of the Shepard Gang gave a rueful chuckle. "I was kinda focused on somethin' else."He said before adding,"I think I shocked Angel."

The water cut off in the shower before Dally pulled back the curtain and looked at him. Stepping dripping wet and naked onto the floor, he caught the towel Tim tossed at him. "How'd ya shock Angel?"

Tim laughed, pulling his shirt over his head to cover the scratches on his back."Remember earlier, when we woke up? She saw the marks on my back and on your neck."

"What if she says somethin'?"Dally asked, drying himself off.

"She won't. No one would believe her anyway."


End file.
